TMP
The Manhattan Project was a foiled raid and nuke plot crafted by the Commanders of $WÅ in late April of 2017. It was thwarted by several verified accounts hired by the mod Tazandra. The Operation The Manhattan Project was a well-designed plan to change the history of mod corruption, as well as a huge step in the deletion of accounts deemed "cancerous" by $WÅ scouts. The plan was simple: make the biggest step in the prevention of cancer on iFunny. The first step was the nuke targets. The user Thrummy was a huge target, requested by scouts on numerous occasions for being "The Leafy of iFunny", so his information (SSN, IP, Credit Card) was collected and added to the nuke. Next was the flagship nuke target, Porn. Porn (although not considered a staff member) had the power to contact mods and get accounts banned. He was targeted for allowing cancer accounts (DDLG, MDLB, furry, etc.) to grow, while showing distaste for anti-cancer groups such as CATT and $WÅ. The Commanders of $WÅ not only targeted him for the nuke, but also concocted a plan for getting him to remove the cancer by force. So began the plan. The Commanders gathered intel on Porn, including his phone number, address, IP, SSN, and real name. This was put into a database for later use. It was also discovered that $WÅ had three contacts in Porn's area ready to do the bidding of $WÅ. It was planned that if Porn didn't comply with the following, he'd be harassed at his home (receiving prank mail, vandalizing, swatting, spamming of his phone, etc.): * Ban targeted cancer accounts * Change his bio to "Conquered by $WÅ" * Make an $WÅ-approved post on how he was defeated by $WÅ, and that all cancer accounts should fear $WÅ * Spam gore and CP until banned And thus, Porn was added to the nuke, which would be released as a part of the Project. Not only did the operation include a nuke, but also instructions for CATT, The Egg Empire, and KeYS' Army on raiding various tags (15 in total), making it the largest organized tag raid in iFunny history. Along with the nuke and raid instructions was also links to hacking tools, secure operating systems, hardware, and anonymizing instructions. Everything would be coordinated via the $WÅ Official Discord. Alert of The Operation Among the army of $WÅ were two "rats". One was AutismGenocide, the other DankAkbar. DankAkbar was reporting directly to Tazandra (the mod) of The Operation, and the two decided to send a group of Verified accounts to raid CastratedNogs, as well as the $WÅ Official Discord. The night of the launch (it would release at midnight), the Verified group (led by Lemon) raided several posts from CastratedNogs by spamming various messages. At about 10 PM EST, they raided the $WÅ Official Discord. It was suspected that AutismGenocide leaked classified information to the mods because he was a Commander. When banned from $WÅ, he leaked the information afterwards on his profile. Not only was it known that AutismGenocide wasn't the original "rat", he leaked classified information to the public. This caused major paranoia in the chat, which made several people investigate who it was. It was discovered at 11:32 PM EST that the user DankAkbar actually told the mods that a nuke was involved. This led to him being banned from the chat. Blackmail At 10:35 PM EST, the Verified team joined CastratedNogs in the General voice chat. They told him that if the Project was released to the public, he and every account in $WÅ would get install banned. Lemon also told CastratedNogs that they had his original IP, and would make his life miserable if the Project was ever released publicly. So, at midnight, The Manhattan Project was not released to anyone outside of the high-tier ranks. Aftermath The Manhattan Project database is still in existence, although to see it, you need high-level clearance in $WÅ. This event also sparked a huge movement inside of $WÅ, causing them to change the leadership style, and make every future operation top-secret until release. It also caused CastratedNogs to post less, leading speculation in whether or not he cares about iFunny anymore. There are now 5 members in the $WÅ High Council. There is now higher security in the $WÅ Official Discord, a beefed-up Intelligence division, and creation of a new sub-group in $WÅ, ''Feel Team Six. '' Category:Events Category:$WÅ Category:Operations